


Mornings

by lilacsforjune



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsforjune/pseuds/lilacsforjune
Summary: lazy mornings with Junhoe.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> — excuse me but seeing all those junhoe dazed gif again triggered something in me.

You released a groan as you feel the sunlight peaking through the blinds waking you up. Whining you turn on your other side, burying your face into the warmth.

But your eyes snap open when you realized it was another body. However you quickly relaxed after figuring out who it was. 

With a small smile you look up and saw Junhoe staring deeply at you.

He must have come to your apartment late at night and sneak into your bed. With a smile on your lips you gently trace his face with your fingers then you ran your fingers through his hair gently massaging his scalp. 

He closed his eyes so you continued what you are doing, watching him with a gentle expression. You continued on for a few minutes and with a sigh you pulled back your hand and decided to get up to cook some breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Junhoe's morning voice made a shiver down your spine. You moved to climbed out of bed but before you could he already wrapped his hand on your waist, trapping you with his arms and legs wrapped around you.

You giggled and patted his arms as he buried his face on your neck trailing kisses from the back of your ear to your neck. 

You places your hand back on his head, pulling his hair lightly while massaging his scalp. 

He released a low moan, "don’t stop doing that and let me sleep," he mumbled softly on your neck pulling you closer.

"You can sleep for a while but let me get up and make something for breakfast," you told him as you patted his cheeks. He only whined, squeezing you even tighter. 

"Forget breakfast let's just stay like this for the whole day," he answered back with his sleepy voice. A small squeak escaped your lips as he dragged your body over his making you sit on top of him.

He sleepily looks at you, "let's just sleep for the whole day," he said before closing his eyes making you lay on top of him resting your head on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> No translations, reposting and/or modifying of the material is allowed without my direct permission.


End file.
